When The Isle Changes Mal
by SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: We all know that the gang went back to the Isle to get Mal and return her to Auradon. However, what if Mal had gone back to her old ways before the gang got there? What if she was worse than they remember? Songfic to Breaking Benjamin's Breath.


**Hey Guys! So, just a little warning – this story doesn't follow the children's format of the movies. It doesn't have that plot of a heroine like my last Descendants story, if anything this is the opposite. I wanted this one to be a little more brutish, it was the way I pictured this story going. This story is to start when Evie informs Ben that Mal returned to the Isle, but from there it is changed.  
**

**If you have not heard this song or this band, I would highly recommend it.  
Band: Breaking Benjamin  
Song: Breath  
**

**I would suggest to listen to the song while reading the story or having the lyrics up while you read it: Every paragraph goes with a stanza. The first one is an introduction and the song starts with the second paragraph.**

**I would like to give a shout-out to: Godschildtweety, DrakosAlex, beverlie4055, and pinkcrazyness! This is for supporting, favoriting and following this little one-shot before it ever got posted. I wouldn't be this far along with my writing or this willing to write if it wasn't for people like you! Thank you soooo much!**

**I don't own the movie, the characters or the song.  
With all of that said, let's get onto the story!**

When Evie had read that letter, it destroyed me inside. I didn't think about how hard it is for Mal to try and fit in with people she was taught to despise. Yeah, she used magic to make that lunch, but it was her way of trying. We had met up with Carlos and Jay who agreed to help us go get Mal – apparently I didn't 'fit in' with the people over there – and Lonnie wanted to come as well. The mission was simple: Find Mal and bring her home. How could something so simple go so wrong?_****_

When we found her in their old hangout, I knew something was wrong. Her hair was longer and darker purple, which I have no problem with, but it was her eyes and the way she stood. She stared us down like we were prey – her eyes going near black. She stood like she was prepared to attack us and it was terrifying. She looked so much like Maleficent from all those stories I was told growing up. No longer was she that open, free girl who was willing to let me hug her. Now she was a predator and the more I looked at her, the less I liked what I saw. _****_

Now, I'll admit that I don't know the ways of the Isle or the effects it can have on you, but seeing her this way shows it all. I start to walk in front of the others, towards her in hopes of getting to her. I tell her that the others helped me get by here in the Isle because I don't belong here. I tell her that we can go back and no one at the school or in Auradon needs to know what she became here, it can be our little secret. She chucked the can of paint at me, hitting me in the side. _****_

She told all of us to leave at once…that there was no discussion to be had.

"You don't have to do this" I had said, "You can come back from this and be what you were meant to be." I say honestly, only to hear her laugh at me.

"I should leave behind everything I know and have so you can be a happy little prince? Content with a queen who will fight for _your_ people… the same people who voted to have _my_ parents put on this Island? You're a joke" _****_

I turn to the others who shrug, all of us unsure of what to do now. I need to open up completely and tell her all of my feelings, it's the only way. I turn back to her and say, "I love you Mal and you know that. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen; you're so strong and smart and adventurous. You're the only person I know who would've jumped into the pond that day to save me even though you can't swim. Hearing that you left – you are my heart and when you're gone I have nothing."_****_

I knew that they fought for a good amount of their lives, to become the people they were that first day. The people who left a mark on this place, but for the wrong reasons. I was willing to change my ways in Auradon, skipping classes and pulling pranks, stealing and lying, all of it just to have her there with me. Hell, I'd stay on the Isle if it meant I got to have her.

"You'd be better off going back without me. I mean you could stay, but I'd have you killed before you could do anything. Go back. _Audrey_ wants to be your perfect little queen and you did _dump_ her for me. Consider this a way to make it up to her." She had said.

That stung. _****_

Is this how I have to lose the only girl I've ever truly cared about? Is there no way for me to get back to that girl she was? I'm a king who can't keep his girl happy or good. Jay heads over to where she's standing on the stack of suitcases, attempting to calm her down – trying to get back on her good side. _****_

She pushed him down, refusing to acknowledge him in any other way. I gave her everything I had and she refused to let me help. Carlos and Evie went to get Jay while I went to Mal, trying one more thing, but I was stopped and I could hear the other three yelling at some people to let them go. That's when I realized that Mal was giving something up: Me. Auradon. Carlos. Jay. Evie. Uma popped out of the shadows and that's when I knew. Uma had gotten to Mal before anyone and found that evil that still lived in her. _****_

Uma's men had thrown us down on the docks. One of her men had a hook for a hand and was quite intrigued with Mal, but when he tried to go for her I had jumped in the way. Trying to show her that I was worth it, that I would be the one to protect her and love her. She whistled and the man punched me in the gut, sending me onto my knees. Looking up at her, I found her mom looking at me. There was no Mal. She was gone. _****_

Jay had gotten free of his bonds and quickly got the rest of us out. We turned towards the people of the Isle, ready for a fight, but they just stood there watching us. Mal had whistled and more of Uma's men came for us. We had to leave without Mal, or we would die here. _****_

We got to the bridge and Evie quickly kicked it down, preventing Uma and her people from coming for us. I locked eyes with Mal one last time, hoping that she could see it in my eyes. It didn't happen. Uma stood by her side and I couldn't step away.

"Ben, we gotta go." Carlos had said, "If they get free Auradon is gone. They will destroy it and then Auradon will become a much bigger replica of the Isle"  
We left Mal there._****_

I couldn't breathe on the car ride home. My heart hurt and I just couldn't believe it. No matter what I said or how much I fought, Mal chose the Isle. I did everything in my power and it didn't work. Jay was her friend and she pushed him to the ground like he was nothing. She threatened all of us merely because we wanted to be her friends.  
"She has to remain on the Isle" I tell the others in the limo, a tear escaping my eye and running down my cheek, "She and Uma are now a team. They will tear Auradon to the ground if they get out. We'd be dead".

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I know I had a lot of fun writing this one – it's my first songfic. If you liked it, please leave a review. I love reading them and responding to you guys!  
S.S.S.**


End file.
